One More Day
by Becky Sky
Summary: Atlanta threw his love away for shattered dreams, but, twelve years later, love may have given her another chance... oneshot, AA please review! songfic


One More Day

"Yes, I remember Alfred. He was such a wonderful man. So kind, so touching, so…"

The young redhead behind the cash rolled her eyes inwardly. She should be in the Olympic running team, but instead she was stuck here, working a minimum wage job because she hadn't had enough money for collage. Atlanta gritted her teeth. She was determined to get there one day.

"Umm, have a nice day," the thirty-year old said hurriedly, handing the elderly lady her bags and prodding her along on her way. "Next," she called.

That night Atlanta returned to her cramped apartment, throwing her baseball cap on its hook with expert aim, and collapsing on the couch. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, and was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang. Sighing, she picked it up, groaning inwardly when she heard Theresa's excited voice on the other end of the line.

"Ughh, Theresa, what do you want?" she moaned. "I'm to freaking tired- WHAT?"

She sat bolt upright as Theresa chattered joyfully on the other end of the line. "You're pregnant?" Gods, poor Jay, Atlanta thought. Theresa was a handful enough, what with her job and her chirpy attitudes, but imagine having a mini Theresa? Or worse, a mini Jay? Atlanta shuddered. Kids were not her thing. Not yet, anyway. She would rather adopt a kid that didn't poop in diapers or spit out their dinner, but was all grown up. Someone she could teach to hunt, and someone who was old enough to handle responsibility. But she'd bear with Theresa for her friend's sake.

"Congratulations," she said lamely, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Theresa had it all figured out: she had a hunk for a husband, she had a stinking good job as a shrink, and she was going to have a kid, while Atlanta was struggling to make ends meet and get herself into collage. It wasn't fair.

But then Atlanta thought of Archie, and winced. She had been given a chance at love, hadn't she? And she'd thrown it away, all because she had wanted to go to collage instead! But she hadn't gotten there, and instead, she had landed worse off than she'd started, with an empty pocket and an empty heart.

"Atlanta?" Theresa's inquisitive voice broke through Atlanta's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking, that's all."

"About Archie?"

Atlanta tried not to scream in frustration. Sometimes having a best friend who read minds was soooo annoying.

"I can see why you became a shrink," she said. She heard Theresa snort trying not to laugh.

"Not just because of that. It's just such an interesting job. Listen, I'm holding a baby shower, and you're invited. I've sent a plane ticket to you through the mail, so whenever you can come visit in California, the better. Oh, and just so you know, Archie's going to be there."

Atlanta froze. "How am I going to face him?" she blurted.

Theresa sighed. "Just tell him how you feel."

"Oh, what great advice, Psychologist," Atlanta said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's the truth. You can't get much better advice than that. Oh, Jay's home. I gotta go. His parents are visiting. Talk to you later, Lana."

"Yeah." Atlanta hung up the phone, her heart heavy. After twelve years, she was going to see Archie again. How she wished she had only had one more day with him, to cherish what they had shared, and maybe realize that what they had had was special, and worth living together forever for. She hung her head. She could only hold her head up high and hope that they could pick up where they left off; if not as lovers, as friends.

Atlanta stepped off the plane into the world of California, gasping at the beauty of it all. The sun was warm on her face, and she thought of beaches, and getting a tan. Suddenly she was being squeezed in a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Uhhh," she gasped, as the strong, sinewy arms let her go. She looked up to see Herry's smiling face. She looked down to see Odie laughing at her. She looked over their shoulders to see Jay and Theresa walking towards them, Theresa's stomach a tiny bulge under her spaghetti straps. When they reached the tiny group, Theresa broke away from her husband to give her friends hugs. When she got to Herry, she extended her hand in a handshake, which he took, squeezing it so hard Atlanta heard bones crack. Theresa winced, but grinned up at her big friend, who smiled in return.

"Where's Arch?" asked Atlanta, blushing when everyone turned to stare at her. She noticed Theresa laughing behind her hand, and glared at them.

"What?"

"Well, didn't you…" Jay began, but stopped when his friend gave him a heart-stopping look. Gulping, he shut his mouth.

"I asked, where is he?" she snapped through clenched teeth.

Theresa shrugged. "He hasn't arrived yet."

Suddenly a limousine pulled up, along with a bunch of media that seemed to follow it wherever it went. Out of it stepped a tall blonde man, who quickly walked down the red carpet that had been laid out. He walked up to Theresa, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He did the same with Atlanta, and gave each of his friends a firm handshake.

Then he grinned as the media dispersed. "Gotta keep it dignified for the fans," he declared. Atlanta smirked. Same old Neil.

Then she sighed. Arch wasn't here yet. She began to pace.

"Umm, Atlanta, I think it's time to go," Theresa said gently. "Archie might not be coming."

Atlanta stared at her. "I thought you said he was," she pointed out. Theresa looked sad, and suddenly Atlanta felt a wrench in her heart.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Theresa's eyes filled with tears. "We just got the news today. He's going over to Iraq to fight in the war."

Atlanta felt her heart drop into her stomach. "No," she said. "It can't be true."

Theresa sighed sadly, and allowed Jay to lead her away, while the others followed. But Atlanta lingered behind, casting glances at the horizon, hoping that Archie would show up, if only for her.

Last Night I had a crazy dream  
Wish was granted just for me,  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you

One more day, One more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again; I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

[Oh one more day

First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone, and keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second, say a million I Love You's  
Thats what I'd do, with one more day with you

One more day, One more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again; I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

One more day, One more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again; I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day...  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day...  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day...  
With you

[Oh... One more day

That night, as Atlanta visited with her friends, she kept looking towards the door, hoping that Archie would come walking through it. But he never did. As the night came to an end, she settled down in one of the guest bedrooms, but she didn't fall asleep.

Instead, she reflected over the points in her life when he had always been there for her. She closed her eyes, remembering Archie coming to her rescue in the Garden of Hesperides, when the gods had been dying. He had swum for her, which was usually against his cardinal rule. She smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks. She had thrown away a love like that? She must have been a bigger fool than she credited herself to be.

But even so, she hoped that one day they'd meet again, and she could love him forever, and tell him she was stupid to do what she did. All she wanted was one more day, one more day to say she had been wrong, just one more day… was that too much to ask?

The next day Atlanta arrived back at her dismal apartment; her heart was heavier than ever. She had left hoping to see the man she loved, instead she had arrived to hear that he was leaving their side of the ocean, maybe forever.

"I love you, Archie," she whispered to the ceiling, finally admitting something that she had always known, but never been able to say. Too bad it was a bit too late.

The next day Atlanta called in sick at work, and stayed home in bed, too heartsick to do anything. When her apartment's door bell rang, she forced herself to get up out of bed, groaning. She grabbed a tissue, dabbing at her eyes as she opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked the man at the door.

"Atlanta?"

She froze. She knew that voice. That voice: strong, sarcastic, meek, loving, and caring all at once. She thought she'd faint, she became so dizzy.

"Ar, Archie?" she faltered, then she fainted, collapsing into his waiting arms. If she had been awake to see herself, she would have said she couldn't have planned it better, but she wasn't.

Atlanta awoke on her couch, Archie dabbing her forehead with a cloth.

"Hey there beautiful," he said. She blushed, sitting up slowly.

"I- I thought you were going overseas."

He smiled grimly. "I was, but I was determined to see you again. I was detained anyway, and I might not be heading over for another year. Theresa called and told me how upset you were. I'm touched."

Atlanta beamed. Then her smile faded. "You don't hate me for… what I did?"

Archie smiled softly. "How can I blame you for having dreams for the future?" he asked. "I wanted to, but as I lived my life, I realized that I couldn't. I love you, and I just want you to know that, no matter what you do with your life. I'll always have your back."

Atlanta gaped. "So –you – still lovvee meee?" Atlanta stuttered, astonished. Instead of answering, Archie leaned down and kissed her, his lips warm and firm. Atlanta thought she would melt inside. He broke away, leaving her trembling.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

He shook his head. "For all this time, I've wished for one more day with you. Now my wish has come true. I have my day, and maybe, if you want…"

"It could last for a lot longer?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Atlanta embraced him, running her hands through his purple hair, rejoicing in its softness. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sorry I was a jerk," she whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his eardrum.

He hugged her to him, stroking her back. She sighed in contentment.

"Arch, do you want to go out for coffee?" she asked.

"I sure would." They kissed again, and wouldn't have stopped for awhile until they remembered that they had a coffee date. Atlanta hurriedly got dressed, putting on a tank top and a pair of cut-off jeans.

Archie waited for her outside. As she came down the stairs, she tripped; tumbling down a few steps into Archie's waiting arms. "Thanks," she breathed. He grinned.

"No problem. Remember, I've always got your back."

**A/n: This is a story for you Atlanta and Archie fans. Please review! - Becky**


End file.
